


Meet your Dear P.I.!

by sahnshine



Series: Hell's KItchen Squad [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Self-Indulgent, Sort of but im not so sure either, Spiderman!Mark, The Defenders AU, johnil, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahnshine/pseuds/sahnshine
Summary: While Johnny and Taeil are out on their first date, Mark accompanies Yuta to meet the Private Investigator. Perhaps in the future Spiderman can use his help!And after that, Yuta can buy Mark some dinner because he's hungry as hell. Well, actually, Mark's just hungry all the time, but really, Yuta yammering about how Mark's uncle should be eating healthily isn't helping at all.He just hopes Taeyong is chill enough to let Yuta eat dinner with them.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee & Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Hell's KItchen Squad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Meet your Dear P.I.!

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this is the part 2 of the series? Yeah, yeah it is. Again-- this is purely self indulgent haha, and I'm sorry for any mistakes my sister helps me but both of us are to lazy to read everything again because I keep on adding things??? lol
> 
> So yeah, you get to meet the PI and see some yutae interaction since im a sucker for yutae :3

Yuta first met Taeil in college. He was young, and in a foreign country far away from his family, but never scared (no, Yuta was brave to the point of idiotic). Not an ounce bit of fear in his scrawny ass body, rather, he was excited out of his mind.

But being the odd one out, too ambitious but also a crazy party people, Yuta doesn’t really have friends. You know, that type of friends who stick with you and actually care about your wellbeing—physically and mentally, no Yuta’s got none. So accidentally meeting Taeil in their senior year because they got the chance to help Lawyer Kim on a case was one of the best things that’s happened to him.

After that case they bonded over, and thus Moon & Sun became an official Law firm a few years later.

They had their ups and downs, their own fights, trouble with lovers that affects the both of them, and _especially_ when Yuta had discovered that Taeil had been parading around Hell’s Kitchen _as Dare fucking Devil_. It scares the younger shitless, because Taeil had been the only thing he has in New York, and Taeil could’ve died.

“ _You’re not fucking Ironman Taeil, you don’t have the money—nor the gadgets to save yourself if someone decides to blow your brains out_!”

“ _Yuta…”_

“ _No! No! Look at you, you’re bleeding on my fucking carpet—God damn it! You’re not a god-damn ninja—and coming from me, that’s saying something_!”

After the whole fiasco, Taeil reluctantly made a deal with Yuta—that Yuta will act as his sidekick or whatever, point is, Yuta has to know each time Taeil decides to go vigilante. And sure enough, Taeil isn’t happy about it at all.

_Taeil sighed as he leaned back on the couch, eyes shut and mouth lined in a frown. “I hate dragging you into this, you could get hurt.” He stresses._

_Yuta angrily wrap the wounds without care, causing Taeil to his in pain, “Jokes on you old-man, the moment you hide away your stupid ass alter ego is the moment I got deeply hurt. So really, it’s your fault_.”

He’s not about to watch a person he considers his own brother kill himself while fighting crimes illegally, because really—dressing around as a devil and carrying batons while you’re actually a normal human being with heightened sense is a pretty dumb thing to do.

But apparently, there is someone dumber than Taeil.

That someone being Mark Lee.

Yuta had admired Spiderman. Where Daredevil operates at night time and beating the daylights out of criminals, Spiderman appears when the sun still shines. He just capture criminals, retrieve stolen items, nothing really major even though he was caught up with the Avengers—going as far as helping them somewhere in Germany. But most of the times, Spiderman appears alongside Ironman—the infamously shameless billionaire, Johnny Seo.

Imagine his shock when Taeil, clad in his blood red suit, dragging an unconscious Spiderman who was choking on thin air. Yuta was forced to take of his mask, much to Taeil’s disagreement, because the vigilante was gasping for air, and Yuta was not about to let him die. He ignores Spiderman’s face while Taeil had gasped from beside him. He opened Spiderman’s mouth to check for any obstruction, but in the end Yuta just washed his face with running water—he must’ve inhaled something.

So when he was done, and Spiderman was breathing normally, Yuta—albeit guiltily, spares a glance at Spiderman’s face who apparently isn’t a man at all.

“ _He’s a fucking child! How old is he, twelve?!”_

 _“Yuta you’re exaggerating—but yeah, I agree. He’s a baby_!”

It was a disaster after that, when Spiderman wakes up, he immediately panics because his mask was not in place (Yuta and Taeil got too distracted by his looks) and nearly bolted out the window but then Taeil had stopped him—in an exchange for Spiderman’s identity, he’s allowed to know Daredevil’s true identity.

On that day they met Mark Lee, and in return Mark Lee made a friend in Nakamoto Yuta and Moon Taeil.

And also, Mr. Seo came to pick up Mark in the morning, causing a mini argument between the billionaire and Taeil—discussing children right and everything, with an intrigued look etched on Mr. Seo and a sarcastically smiling Taeil trying to reign in his anger by gripping his phone which is already dented, while Yuta watches in the sidelines, munching his peanuts without many interest, and Mark eating his sandwiches anxiously causing the jam to dirty his shirt. _What a child_.

And now? Now Taeil is going on a date with _Johnny Seo_ —that sneaky bastard! But about time Taeil finds love in his life, Yuta thought happily, smiling as he drove through the streets. He knew the weird energy between the two isn’t hatred, it’s just some frustration and some pent up sexual attraction. Yuta wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought of the two oldies being lovey-dovey.

“What are you being gross about?” Mark questioned from beside him. He was half playing with his phone and half yammering nonsense to Yuta about his school project or something.

“Nothing. Well, funny how Mr. Seo—“

“Johnny.”

“— _Johnny_ and Taeil fight at every meeting but goes on a date anyways.” Yuta continued on.

“I know, right! It was weird, I thought they hated each other?!” Mark huffed, and continue to spew how he could not believe that Johnny and Taeil are actually attracted to each other.

Really, the reason Johnny and Taeil are arguing each time they meet is because they disagree of Mark’s vigilante career, Yuta thought, but Mark does not need to know that. He wonders about what will Mark’s uncle do had he known.

Yuta rounded up the street and park his car securely next to a run down building. The building itself was small, cream colored and old, but very familiar that Yuta can feel his own smile blooming as he exited the car.

“So this is the place?” Mark asked curiously as he eyed the building up and down.

“Yup, it is. It’s on the fourth floor—the top. Come on,”

They walked inside the building, Yuta heading straight to the receptionist while Mark greets everyone he sees with a smile. Yuta picked up a number card from the box one the table, showing it to the receptionist who frowned.

“It’s already closed. I’m not sure Mr. Kim—“

“I’ve emailed him earlier, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Yuta said nicely, the receptionist frowned deeper. But after Mark appears, looking confused and wholly adorable, the receptionist relents.

“Fine—just please remind him it’s been the third time this month we fixed his broken door.” She mumbled out in annoyance (as expected of Mr. Kim!) while Yuta hurriedly thank her, heading straight towards the elevator. He shoved the card number to Mark who took it enthusiastically.

“Um… Limitless Investigations…?” He read the card, entering the elevator alongside Yuta, thankfully they were both alone.

“Yup, that’s the firm that our dear P.I. built from scratch, all by himself.”

Mark looked in awe, nodding vigorously, he seemed very amazed with the idea which is cute, Yuta thinks, or perhaps the young boy is storing it into his mind in case Spiderman needs a personal investigator, _fuck_. They reached the fourth floor quickly, the elevator door opening up to show a long dull hallway.

Yuta walked forward towards the door in the other end, right in front of him. Written on its glass pane in bold letters were ‘ _LIMITLESS INVESTIGATIONS’_ , behind him Mark followed easily, their footsteps bounced on the wood floor through the empty hallway.

“Yuta it’s closed.” Mark said as he squinted his eyes, staring at the operation hours.

“I know, why do you think I brought you here along with me?” Yuta jokes, raising an eyebrow at the confused youth.

Mark gasped in shock, “You—you want me to break and enter?” He whispered in shock, “ _Yuta_! How—how—“

Okay, perhaps Mark is somewhat a dramatic child, “Relax! I’m joking kid!” Yuta huffed.

Mark looked wholly offended but Yuta opts to ignore him, he swiftly knock the door, waiting for an answer. After a beat he knock again.

“ _We’re closed_!”

A smooth—yet, obviously annoyed voice answered from inside and Yuta grins, oh how he missed his friend.

“But I’m a friend!” Yuta yelled back.

There was a beat before Yuta heard shuffling, followed by a yelp and some angry mutterings before the door was opened, revealing an annoyed Kim Doyoung dressed in his loose white shirt and ratty old jeans. Yuta grins and open his arms,

“Doie!”

\--

The P.I or Private Investigator turns out to be a good-looking, borderline pretty, guy who resembles a bunny. Mr. Kim Doyoung had a sharp almond eyes, and he does not look happy at all to see Mark’s Lawyer friend—but judging by Yuta’s unbothered behavior, Mark’s pretty sure that it’s just Mr. Kim’s default expression.

He ignored Yuta completely, choosing to stare at Mark with shameless curiosity causing the youngest in the room to fidget in his seat, before the older man opens his mouth, asking, “What—who is this twink?”

Twink?!

 _TWINK_?!

“Twink?!” Mark screeched in horror, Yuta let out a faint giggle and Mark glared at the Lawyer who doesn’t even look sorry for him. Oh what would his Uncle Taeyong do had someone accuse him of being a twink!

Mr. Kim crinkled his brows, “I don’t really know what to expect. Yuta likes to bring troubled youths here—mostly twinks to get their sense knock into them.”

What the hell. Does Private investigators do that? “What—is that even in your job description?!” Mark counters, confused.

“It’s not really, I’m just a _private investigator_ , but Mr. Nakamoto here—thinks I give motivational speeches, which I clearly do not.”

“But Doie, your words works wonder! And besides you took a class on psychology. ” Yuta said easily as he rifles through his briefcase, shoving papers and files onto the table which Mr. Kim accepted without much fuss.

“Yeah, but that does not give me the right to be their somewhat shrink.”

“Oh you’re not being their shrink, you just give out free motivational advice, which by the way is cheaper than going to a real psychologist!”

They must’ve done this a lot of times, Mark thought, the bickering and the handling Yuta’s messy papers because truly a person as neat as Mr. Kim to just accept Yuta’s mess of papers without much fuss must be a saint, even Mark complains about Yuta’s crazy desk.

“But, ignoring my speech for troubled youths, that’s not really what I do. Like I’ve said, I _am_ a private investigator, so you better be here for something related to my actual job.” Mr. Kim stresses, glaring at Yuta who just shrugs, his eyes landed back on Mark. “Now, who are you?”

Mr. Kim’s sharp eyes surveys Mark who fidgets once again. There’s something in Mr. Kim’s stare that reminds him so much of Taeyong. “I—um, I’m Mark Lee, Moon & Sun Law Firm’s intern. Nice to meet you Mr. Kim.” Mark squeaked, his voice hitting a few octave higher which sounded annoying, but Mr. Kim does not seemed bothered at all, in fact he looked sort of… intrigued?

“Hello, Mark, you can just call me Doyoung. There’s something in the fridge if you want to eat.” He said easily. “Now Yuta, let’s discuss this fucking mess you call paperwork and reports.”

Well, Mark was officially dismissed.

Because he actually respects Doyoung—not that he’s scared of the older, nope, not at all! Mark leaves the main office, trudging towards the main room, the first room they entered and gingerly opens the fridge. True to his words there were food!

Mark made a noise as he sees the sandwiches—like real sandwiches with beef and vegetables! Oh god, it’s been a while and it looks delicious.

“ _You can have anything you want, there are cookies behind the sandwich!_ ”

Mark wants to cry—he wants to intern here instead of Moon & Sun Law Firm and Seo Corporations if he gets homemade food like this every time.

“Right, okay, thank you so much Doyoung!” Mark yelled back, hastily picking up the sandwich and the jar of cookie, “Uh—do you want anything?” He screeched back, glancing towards the office.

Doyoung was smiling softly while shaking his head, “ _No_ —“

“ _Don’t eat all the cookie, Mark! You fucking heathen_ —“

“ _He’s a growing teenage boy Yuta, I’ll make you some another time, now shut up, I want to visit my brother after this_!”

Well, that concludes it.

Mark picks the jar and the plate of sandwich—god he is so whipped for sandwiches, and settles on the couch. There was an old television and Mark watched it in silence, while also observing the room. Unlike Moon & Sun Law Firm, Limitless investigations is in a building with better condition. There are no cracks on the walls, nor are there any stains in the ceiling—probably because the owner takes a good care of his property.

He glance back at Doyoung’s office that’s pretty neat, so yeah, Doyoung probably takes a good care of the place. In the main office there were other tables, probably for other workers. While in the waiting room—where Mark is, there are just couches and tables, and a fridge also a TV.

It’s a pretty basic office but it gives Mark some homey feelings.

He finishes the sandwich quickly, before munching on the cookies. Damn, those are some good cookie, Mark thought, enjoying the chocolate melting in his mouth. He’s gonna save some for Yuta, because Mark is a good kid.

He must’ve dozed off on the couch because suddenly the couch dips and Mark is blinking to awareness. For a moment he panics because the place is unfamiliar until his brains reboots back up to remind him where he is. Beside him Doyoung is staring at him curiously.

“ _Oh shit_ , hi Doyoung—um, sorry.” He mumbled while Doyoung just waved him off.

“It’s fine. So… You’re Taeil and Yuta’s intern?” He asked.

Mark nodded, before noting Yuta’s absence, probably in the bathroom. “Yeah, uh, I get hired to help out with… technical difficulties.”

“It’s nice for them to hire interns, God knows how much they need it.” Doyoung huffed, crossing his arms. “You like the sandwich?”

“Yes! They’re very good! And the cookies too.” Mark beams and Doyoung looked pleased.

“It’s actually for my intern, but he can’t come today—so really, just your luck.” He explained.

“You feed your intern? Wait—you take _interns_?!”

Doyoung frowned, “Don’t Taeil and Yuta give you food?”

Mark laughs nervously, sure they do, but Mark rarely eats it because Taeil and Yuta barely eats too, “Uh-uh, they do, just um, not as delicious.” The vigilante explained.

It was obvious Doyoung does not believe his explanations but chose to not question him any further, choosing to answer Mark’s other question instead. “Damn right mine is better. Also, yes, I have an intern—something like that. They need cash—“, _Holy shit Doyong pays his interns_ , “—and I need the help, so it’s a good deal between us.”

“Oh... cool…” Mark said lamely, lamenting his cashless internship.

“Where do you go to school Mark?” Doyoung asked.

“I go to Midtown High—I’m in my second year.”

“Really? My younger brother goes there too—and so does my intern. My step-brother is in second year while my intern is in his first year. Maybe next time I should ask them if they know you.” Doyoung mused, settling on the couch.

Well that was interesting. He’s closer to Doyoung than he expected! They might have mutual friends besides Yuta.

“Cool! Cool, cool, uh, I—If I may know what’s their name?”

Doyoung picks his cookie from the jar in Mark’s hand before answering, “Mmm, my step brother—Lee Donghyuck—“

“Are you for real?!” Mark yelled, jumping on the couch excitedly. He’s aware of his gigantic ass smile on his face and his cheeks hurt. Doyoung looked alarmed for a second before his face contorted in amusement at Mark’s antics. _Because_ —“Donghyuck is my best friend! He’s been my friend since I moved here!”

And Donghyuck is Mark’s best friend. Mark is a newbie in town, and Donghyuck skips one year ahead because he’s smart as fuck. Naturally, the two weirdoes gravitates towards each other—automatically forming a beautiful friendship.

“Really? Well that’s such a coincidence.” Doyoung nods calmly at Mark who is still giddy as fuck. He does not remember Hyuck telling him about a brother! Or perhaps he does but Mark isn’t really in the mood to wrack his brain for additional information.

“And—and your intern! Who?!”

“Lee Jeno, he’s in his first year.” Doyoung answered. Mark frowned, sadly he does not now any Lee Jeno’s—but, he’s heard of a guy named Jeno who is tall enough to be recruited into the basketball team without much of a fuss. But Mark wouldn’t know that anymore since he’s no longer on the basketball team, _aww man I’m actually still bummed about it_ , Mark thought sadly.

“Well, I don’t know him, but I’ll be sure to greet him next time I see him at school.” Mark said brightly.

“Well, it’s nice to see you bonding, but it’s getting late and I have to deliver Mark to his hot uncle.” Yuta saunters into the waiting room, grabbing the jar from the couch and stuffing his face with the cookie.

“What took you so long?” Doyoung said, staring at Yuta in pure disgust.

“I took a shit, Doyoung, that’s why it took quite some time.”

“Disgusting.”

“No, you’re disgusting.”

“No, I’m Doyoung, you stupid ass.”

Yuta was about to answer but he choked on his cookie, coughing loudly and nearly crashing on to the fridge. Doyoung—as if he’s experienced this for a thousand time, simply stood, and hit’s Yuta’s back roughly until the lawyer is spitting to his hand.

Yuta wordlessly enter the bathroom again to clean his hand while Doyoung turns to face Mark, his face clearly saying _you see the shit I put up with each time he’s in my presence?_

Mark nods mutely, “I get it.”

Yuta excited the toilet with a smile still plastered on his handsome face, “I am a stupid ass, and you’re absolutely right Doie.”

“Please don’t choke when I’m not near you, you might actually die Yuta.” Doyoung deadpans.

“Don’t worry Doyoung, I’ll try to keep him in check.” Mark smiled weakly as he stands, walking towards Yuta. The Private Investigator gave him a disbelieving look but just nodded.

“Well, best if you get going now. You have school tomorrow, don’t you Mark?”

“Yep, I do. Thank you so much Doyoung, it was very nice meeting you!”

With that Mark drags an unwilling Yuta outside, before parting ways with Doyoung who immediately busies himself. Yuta looked upset to be leaving so soon, but he seemed content enough. Good. The man owed Mark a dinner.

\--

Mark was checking through his phone and actively ignoring Yuta when a message came in.

**Mr. Seo Ironmanswag**

_mark don’t forget to eat after meeting the PI. Make sure Yuta eats too! – Taeil_

_you were right, Taeil likes those classic dates and stuff, thanks kiddo_

“Are you sure your uncle like noodles—wait no, are you sure noodles are healthy enough for your hard working uncle?”

Mark can’t count just how many times Yuta had asked the question. He’s lost count since they arrived at the Japanese take-out restaurant. Initially, Mark wanted pizza but Yuta wanted something from his hometown, so Mark relents. He can’t really deny the idea of hot noodles in his stomach.

Then Taeyong had texted Mark to go buy something, since Taeyong will be running late and he might not have any time to prepare for dinner.

Thus, subjecting Yuta into a spiraling panicked mess.

“Yes, he likes noodles, Yuta. It’s fine, really, Taeyong eats everything.” Mark sighed. He recalls the time when Taeyong had ate some leftovers in the fridge because he doesn’t believe that cereals have nutrition (jokes on you, they do!), and he ends up in the hospital for food poisoning. Yeah, those greens bits on the salad weren’t broccoli, those were fungi.

Disgusting, really, Mark’s pretty sure his superpowers won’t be able to stomach that either.

“And besides—why are you so concerned about it! It’s not like you’re asking him out. Or whatever…” Oh shit, he did not suggest Yuta to take Taeyong out on a date.

Oh man, Mark really did planted the idea in Yuta’s head.

He worriedly glance over the driver seat where Yuta is humming idly, but it was obvious that he was considering something.

“That’s—right. Yeah, that’s right. It’s just food.” Yuta muttered, wrinkling his own eyebrows. “As much as I like your uncle, I don’t think he likes me much. But I wouldn’t know I’ve only met him twice.”

Then, Yuta focused back on his driving. What. Just like that?

No blabbering about how hot Mark’s uncle is?

Is that the power Kim Doyoung holds? Yuta is a changed man, Mark thought stupidly, staring at Yuta in fear, he doesn’t even remember Doyoung saying anything? What the hell!

“What—no talking about how hot my uncle is or something like this?” Mark questioned. It’s not like he’s rooting for Yuta to date Taeyong, but Yuta’s actually a pretty nice guy, and Taeyong needs to relax. Perhaps getting him a boyfriend might just do the trick—and Yuta’s the most appealing candidate.

The elder snorts, sparing Mark an amused glance, “I’m not a savage, Mark, as much as I appreciate how hot your uncle is, I don’t think about his looks all the time. Mostly in my mind, he’s the uncle to my intern! My cute, adorable intern! It’s not like I’m actually out to date him. You must remember I’m a casual flirt.”

Well, that’s true.

Yuta is a casual flirt. Something’s he’s seen with his own eyes, and something that Taeil’s mentioned repeatedly. The fact that Yuta can almost get away with anything just by flirting his way out is outrageous. And hey! Yuta respects his boundaries as Mark’s employer, which is surprising!

“Okay, cool. Cool, cool, cool. You’re cool Yuta.” Mark said with a smile.

“I know, thanks Markles.” For a moment it was silent before Yuta speaks again, “Not that I won’t object the idea of dating your uncle _if_ you’re okay with it—“

“ _Yuta_ …..”

The elder laughed easily, his arms reaching across to ruffle Mark’s hair, and Mark does not even try to fight it anymore. He just settles back on his seat, watching the dark streets of New York.

After a few minutes, Yuta pulled over a small house. Mark observed his home and notes that Taeyong’s car is parked in the garage. _Huh, Taeyong’s pretty early for being late_ , he thought. Mark cringed, the Captain must’ve asked Taeyong to leave early, because he must’ve overworked himself.

“Promise me you won’t annoy him, Yuta.” Mark begged before he exits the car.

The elder raised an eyebrow questioningly, “Well I won’t—I’m not staying Mark, I’m just here to drop you off.” He said offhandedly, busying himself with the take out.

“No, no you’re coming with. Taeil texted me, and asked me to make sure you eat. He’s pretty sure you’ll drop dead as soon as you reach home.” Mark said quickly.

“Taeil _texted_ you? Do you think I’m dumb—“

“I meant—he texted me, through Johnny!” Mark amended quickly.

“Ah, damn it, Moon Taeil.” He muttered, leaning back onto his seat looking defeated, “I promise I’ll eat dinner Mark, I don’t want to bother you and your uncle. He hates me enough already—I’m pretty sure he does not want me intruding.”

Mark wants to agree—but not really. Part of him feels bad for Taeyong, and another part of him wants to make Taeil proud that he can make Yuta listen to him. And perhaps a teeny, weeny part of him is curious of how Yuta and Taeyong might interact outside their line of work.

“Don’t leave, I’ll ask Taeyong first!”

Mark hurriedly exits the car, leaving his bag and the take out inside while he runs towards his house. He heard Yuta screaming and cussing him in Japanese but he ignores it. He reaches the front door and knocks loudly.

“Taeyong, Taeyongie it’s me! Uncle!”

There was loud footsteps until the door was opened, revealing a disheveled looking Taeyong, his bleached blond hair is sticking up everywhere and he’s still in his dress shirt. He must’ve fallen asleep. “Mark, what wrong? Why are you yelling?” He asked. He surveys Mark from top to bottom before he panics, “Are you… are you okay? Where’s your bag? Did you get mugged? Oh my—“

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Mark answers quickly before Taeyong loses his mind. Quickly he holds onto his uncle’s wandering hand to keep it in place, “It’s just my friend—my employee, yeah, he hasn’t eaten and can I invite him over to make sure he eats? He bought the dinner.” Mark explained.

Taeyong’s eye widen pulling his arms to himself to glance at the car parked behind Mark, “Oh, well that’s very nice of him—but he shouldn’t, I did gave you some money didn’t I?”

“Of course you did, but Yuta’s very nice.” Mark explained.

As soon as the word Yuta left his mouth Taeyong frowned. “Yuta? As in, Nakamoto Yuta?” He spits, “The Lawyer _Nakamoto_?”

Well… This isn’t going really well. “Um, yes… That’s the only Nakamoto I know… Unless… You know another Nakamoto Yuta…?”

Taeyong frowned deeper, making him look older than he really is. It’s obvious he wants to say something, but he doesn’t look so sure. There’s really no reason for Taeyong to object Mark’s request, besides he wants to have some family time—which is not so true, and besides Taeyong’s too nice to reject it, but he’s certainly irritated enough for the day to say no.

“Well, I don’t think that’s a good idea—“

The elder stops to watch something behind Mark, his eyes narrows in distaste and Mark can hear footsteps. Ah, Yuta decided to show up.

“Good evening Detective Lee.”

Holy shit Yuta is smooth as hell, Mark whipped his head to stare at the Lawyer. Yuta had a neutral smile plastered on his face. His eyes are crinkling and all in all he looked rather amused.

“Yuta.” Taeyong blurts, the annoyance bleeding away from his face. “Nakamoto. Uh—Mr. Yuta Nakamoto. Lawyer-san.”

 _Ah, the mumbling and bumbling runs in the family_ , Mark mused. Yuta seemed to think of the same thing because he glance at Mark amusedly, before answering, “Yep. That’s me.”

“What are you doing here?” Taeyong ask—his detective voice is back, one Mark would describe as smooth and clipped, deep enough to let you know not to mess with Taeyong, but still kind enough to give you some sense of security. “It’s late you shuld head back.”

As soon as the words leaves his mouth, Mark watch in amazement as the poker faced expression on his uncle’s face melts into distaste and disappointment within nanoseconds.

_Holy crap, that’s amazing!_

Yuta raised an eyebrow but does not look offended—thankfully. “Well, I sort of heard everything, but it’s fine really, I’m just here to drop off this troublemaker.” He said, “Also this.” He raised his arm, carrying Mark’s ratty old jansport bag that Johnny had multiple time asked if Mark would want a new one. A new _custom_ one made by Seo Corporations.

“Oh damn, yeah, I forgot about that—thanks Yuta!” He grinned happily.

“And you forgot your take out. Here you go.” Yuta hangs the plastic bag midair, smiling handsomely at both Mark and Taeyong, his lips are curled on the edges and his eyes are shaped into crescent moons. Mark blinks at the sight and a stray thought pass his mind, _maybe, juuuust maybe, if I was older, and less awkward, I probably miiiiight just say yes to dinner with Yuta for the rest of my life._

The thought made him blush stupidly. Gods, it was Yuta’s fault. His _face’s fault_ , to be exact.

He glance at his uncle who was quiet too, but there was no mistaking the flustered look. Man, his uncle must be so embarrassed, he was being sorta rude to Yuta. Since Taeyong was still quite and Yuta was beginning to tilt his head in utter confusion, glancing at Mark and back again at Taeyong, finally Mark steps in, grabbing the plastic bag and jostling the contents, reminding Mark of the warm and hot noodles he could’ve been eating since 5 minutes ago.

“Uh, thanks Yuta—I’m, uh, I’m sorry you couldn’t stay, my uncle must be very tired. Well, you gotta go now before it’s too late—“

“N’aw its okay Mark, maybe next time when your uncle isn’t very tired I could visit for some nice dinner.” Yuta cuts in, a smile—a genuine fucking smile which totally hits Mark straight in the chest and made him want to usher Yuta inside, what is wrong with Yuta _why is his smile like that?! Why is it so warm?_

“No, no, no you shouldn’t come for dinner next.” Taeyong speaks up, fumbling with his words. Mark was aghast by his statement and he’s well aware about his mouth hanging open. _The hell_.

Unsurprisingly, Yuta looks offended, crinkling his eyebrows in confusion before finally a dejected look settles on his face. “Oh. Oh, okay… Well, I’m sorry—“

“No! _No_ , I mean! You don’t have to come next time—because you can come _now_. It’s fine, I was being weird earlier, of course you can have dinner with me.” Taeyong blurts stupidly, his eyes were frantic and he was playing with the hem of his shirt. Immediately, Mark feels guilty, Taeyong must be so tired he kept fumbling with his words. His eyes aren’t even focused and he has a constant blush.

“You sound so tired, Detective Lee—“

“ _Taeyong_. Taeyong’s fine. I mean—I’m fine. _Right_.”

“Right. You are fine. Obviously it shows with how eloquent your words, are.” Yuta huffed, “And I don’t feel like intruding you guys. Mark needs rest, you do too.”

“But…”

At this point, Mark is the human version of endless question marks. He stayed silent but it seems like Taeyong was fine with staring at something behind Yuta, while Yuta is burning holes into his uncle’s face, so Mark as the last rational human being sucks in a breath and asked his uncle as nicely as he can, “Tae, you’re obviously very tired, Yuta’s right, you know. Come one let’s just eat and let Yuta go his own way, it’s late.”

His uncle blinks and whipped his head to Mark, a disappointed and confused look plastered on his handsome face, “But I’m trying to win him back?!” Taeyong said loudly. Then, he seemed to realize his choice of words, “Ah, _shit_. I didn’t mean it—well, I mean it, but, I was trying to win _this conversation_. This, this argument. By convincing you to eat with us, I thought that’s what you want... It—it doesn’t matter that we’re on different sides. In the court. But now we’re just… not…”

“Do you really think you can win an argument against me, Detective Lee?” Yuta asked with a teasing lilt.

The bleach blond bit his lip before looking down at the floor like a kicked puppy, “No….”

Yuta giggled, _fucking giggled_ , his hand covering his mouth and Mark wants to pull his hair out of frustration, _what’s with adults?! Why is Yuta acting like Taeyong had just confessed to him?_ Mark is losing more, and more of his brain cells.

“Good, because that’s right. So I’ll leave—I’ll let you have a comfortable dinner with Mark.” Yuta said, backing away slightly from the door.

Mark nods, his hand still on the plastic bag and he can feel his stomach crying for food. He needs those noodles in his stomach. _NOW_.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea, right uncle?” Mark said, grabbing Taeyong’s hand and beaming at the elder. The detective nods, eyes now focused on a retreating Yuta. Mark watch the Japanese-man with acute attention, noticing the obviously pleased and well-entertained the older was, when else he’s going to see Detective Lee Taeyong—the youngest and the best and the pride of Precinct 127, losing his cool because of a cheeky Lawyer.

Yeah, even Mark is stunned. Though, he’s pretty sure that Taeyong is sick, judging by the constant blush on his cheeks.

“Well, I’m sorry for bothering you this late night—thank you Mark for earlier and have a nice dinner.” Yuta waved his hand exiting the front yard and entering his car. Then after he started the car, the Lawyer rolled down his car window, “By the way—when you’re no longer tired and tongue tied, Detective Lee, we can absolutely have dinner together!” Yuta called out grinning shamelessly.

Taeyong straightens his back within seconds, his eyes wide, “Y-yeah! Good idea!”

“With mark too obviously!”

Then with a wink, followed by a cackle, Yuta was gone.

\--

Taeyong blinks at the cough syrup in front of him.

He’s had his fill with dinner—delicious warm udon that fills his empty stomach so nicely that Taeyong can go to sleep easily without over thinking the Jungwoo Kim mess of a case. He’s that at ease that his minds focuses only at the moment, disregarding the events that went through today and trying to focus on the aftertaste the udon left in his mouth.

“What’s that for…?”

“You’re sick, Taeyongie, I just want to be a good nephew and take care of you!” Mark said brightly, sliding onto the chair next to him in their small kitchen.

Taeyong smiled at his nephew’s words, Mark is such an angel. He reaches forward and frowned at the dark shadows his arm casts as he ruffles Mark’s hair, _Ah, we need to change the light bulb again, it’s getting too dim._

“That’s very kind of you Mark.” He said, pulling his hand back while Mark busies himself trying to open the bottle of cough syrup gently. Taeyong slowly put his hand around the bottle and slowly pries it off of Mark’s hand. “But, I am not sick.” He said, putting the bottle on the table.

Immediately, his cute nephew frowned, sharp eyes landed on him in confusion. Taeyong focused on something else entirely—Mark is no longer wearing glasses nor contacts, what happened? Did he lost them? How long has it been since Taeyong noticed—

“But you are…?” He asked, unsure. “You were al flustered earlier, like—really, really red. Very flustered, like when I have a fever and your heartbeat—“

“My heartbeat?” Taeyong deadpans. For a moment Mark looked panicked as hell before continuing.

“I mean, I’m pretty sure your heart beat is beating erratically. Yup. I’m pretty sure it was.” He said.

Taeyong snorts, flicking Mark’s bangs away to get a good look on his face. Ah, Mark is growing up, which is a happy occasion—Taeyong isn’t some middle aged single parents who laments his children growing up. Mark’s growing up just fine and Taeyong is proud.

“Well, that’s sounds like a person in love instead of sick—now help me clean the table, nephew.” Taeyong said nonchalantly, picking up his plastic bowl and other trashes.

“Nu-uh, sounded sick to me.”

“Believe me, Mark, sounds like you’re describing a person in love. Or falling in love. And—my argument is valid, because I would know, since I’ve felt that way before with my ex!” Taeyong cheered happily. _Easy win_!

After a few moments of picking the leftovers he glance at Mark who’s still seated and obviously _not helping him at all_. He looked unbothered with Taeyong’s win and settles on to open the bottle of cough syrup gently, finally opening the bottle with a small yelp.

“Right, as if you’re falling in love with _Nakamoto Yuta_. Now come one uncle, let’s have that spoon of cough syrup.” Mark smiles.

What— _what_?!

“What?!”

“Yep. Flustered, sweating profusely, erratic heartbeat—you clearly show the signs of being sick when we showed up. Really, Taeyong you could’ve just text me if you weren’t feeling well. I could take care of you.” Mark said with determination and obviously missing the whole point.

Taeyong’s at lost for words thus he’s not sure of what to say because, well—one, he is most obviously not in love, nor falling in love, nor _like-like_ Nakamoto Yuta. No. Just, _no_. He’s seen the Lawyer in action and he’s such a ruthless menace that Taeyong actually voiced his opinion of never wanting to cross courts with the man. Second, Taeyong’s not sick. He barely gets sick. He takes a very good care of himself, and Taeyong takes pride in it. It’s basically an insult if you call him sick.

“But I’m not sick.” Taeyong argues with finality, gingerly picking up the trash that he dropped earlier in shock.

“But you’re also not in love with Yuta. So you’re totally sick, in a bad way, don’t lie to me!” Mark smiled innocently, oh how cute is his nephew, shoving the spoon full of disgusting cough syrup onto Taeyong’s face, the smell reaches his nose and Taeyong fought the hard urge to slap the spoon away. He’s not in the power to fight Mark’s disappointed face.

Mark kept on rambling on how he knew that Taeyong was sick, and at the moment Taeyong despairs that he’s an awesome detective—and a shit negotiator.

 _What a tough choice to make_ , Taeyong thought. He ponders his choices and the truth that he’s not in love with Yuta, nor is he sick. Mark is determined enough to convince Taeyong he’s sick, but Taeyong knows his body very well. But again—he’s not in love with Yuta. Taeyong wonders if he can convince Mark that he’s in love with Yuta— _not that he want to_ , it’s just he doesn’t want to have the digusting taste of the medicine in his mouth. He takes a deep breath and tries to reevaluate the lawyer.

Sure, the lawyer is good looking. Like _really_ good looking, and he could pass as a model if he wants too—and maybe Taeyong’s brain sort of short circuited when he sees the lawyer earlier, like how it does most of the time when he meets said lawyer. In the court on in the precinct when said attractive lawyer is trying to weedle out information from him—which turn Taeyong into a mumbling, rude, idiot. _Ah shit,_ perhaps Taeyong does have some sort of crush on one Nakamoto Yuta. No, not a crush, a physical attraction on Yuta Nakamoto. Yes, he’s falling in _lust_ with Yuta Lee—

 _What, what, what_ —

“See, now you’re shaking your head, uncle, I get it you’re dizzy but that won’t help!” Mark pleaded, shaking the spoonful of medicine in front of Taeyong’s face.

And that medicine looks so disgusting with its pitch black color and disgusting odor. It would be better if Yuta could’ve just fed him—

Nope.

No.

What the hell— _bad Taeyong_!

Without further ado Taeyong opens his mouth and Mrk happily shoves the spoon inside his mouth, and he proceeds gulps it all down—at least it’ll help him sleep. And distract his stray thoughts of one of the lawyers in Moon and Sun. He’s always liked Taeil better anyways.

“Aw, very nice, uncle!” Mark cheered, “Great, here, let me take out the trash, then you can go to bed now. I’ll lock the door and everything—you can trust me!” Mark beams, leaning forward the hug Taeyong briefly—but tightly, before grabbing the trash in Taeyong’s hand.

The elder can only offer Mark a smile, he’s very sensitive with meds, and it’s taking very fast effects. He’s already pretty light headed and he felt his head getting heavier, and his tongue lax. Man he wants to go to bed. Taeyong’s well aware that he’s drifting but he’s lost the energy to move himself, focusing on the sounds of Mark wandering around the house, cleaning and locking everything up.

After a few long beat, Taeyong felt a warm hand tap his shoulder gingerly.

“Come one uncle, let’s go to bed.”

Taeyong pliantly lets his nephew drag him inside his bedroom. The younger carefully instructing Taeyong to change into his boxers—and immediately he snuggles under the covers. Taeyong sighs in content as he snuggles deep into his duvet.

He heart Mark leave the room before he remembered something important, lurching out to sit on the bed and calling his nephew.

“Mark! Don’t forget.” He said, blinking in the low lights, his nephew staring at him in confusion. “Don’t forget to text Yuta. Y’know, make sure he eats… I feel… sorta bad…”

“Will do uncle, will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! Hope you likeeeeed ittttt, yaaay!  
> Sorry if some characters are out of it, it's for story purporses ahahha  
> But again, thankyou for reading, hope it cheered you up  
> Don't forget to stay healthy, stay safe, stay at home and don't forget to wash your hands


End file.
